


Respectable

by beck_and_t (orphan_account)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, References to Knotting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beck_and_t
Summary: Luffy struggles with keeping a respectable volume as his crew sleeps.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Respectable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

Keeping Luffy's volume in the ‘respectable’ range is a task he usually ignores. Were he in a different place, he would have no cares over who hears or comes investigating seeing how little time he has with his brother. Somehow, he doubts his brother's crew will be forgiving over having their sleep ruined because he wants to fuck. Luffy makes his task all the more difficult, unwilling to consider being a respectable captain and give his crew a peaceful slumber without realizing he's being bounced on a cock, clawing his brothers back, guaranteeing he's going to wear a shirt tomorrow.

“Our original plan was better. Our original plan was less risky,” he gasps, giving a quick thrust that pushes him up the mattress and practically slams him into the headboard. “Fuck, change positions or else everyone is going to know?” 

Luffy squeaks, raising his face, cheeks pink. A shower with too much cock and less focus on breathing now coupled with his muffled shrieks and whines have given him a hoarse croak. “I can't change positions, now, Ace…”

Ace examines his face for any teasing but he's watching him, horrified, and gesturing toward their joined pelvises. Luffy turns his face away and opens his legs as much as his body will allow. Even in the dark, he can see movement and realizes, embarrassed, Luffy’s folds are fluttering, clenching him and refusing to let go. 

“I should have mentioned this earlier,” he mumbles, wriggling his hips. Each wriggle causes him to bump and rub against a new part, eliciting shudders. “Flexibility isn't my only bonus? Once something enters my body, I release it until I come.” 

A bashful grin, meant to be apology wobbles as he moves again, scraping something new which causes him to moan.

“So much for being quiet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am polishing pieces from my now-deleted accounts. 
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
